


Partners in Crime

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Rare Pairs Week 2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crime Scenes, F/M, Gun Violence, Murder, Organized Crime, also challenging authority, and you know killing people, but having fun until the every end, just a couple of kids having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Thatch and Izo are together in this through thick and thin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!~ So I have decided to join Rare Pair week, because damn it there are tons of ships that need to be loved too.
> 
> Song / Movie: Partners in Crime - Set it Off (Feat. Ash Costello)
> 
> Theme/Focus: Partners
> 
> This particular Songfic goes out to a very good friend of mine who directed me to this song. Thank you Cinna! Who doesn’t love a good outlaw love story? 
> 
> And a special shout out to my wonderful Beta: AmaranthPaiPai!
> 
> I own nothing in regards to One Piece or the Lyrics used. But without further adieu, Enjoy!~

_You'll never take us alive_ _  
_ _We swore that death will do us part_

 The world knew them as Beauty and the Beast but to each other he was Thatch and she was Izo.

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_ _  
_ You'll never take us alive 

Thatch was known as the Beast. However, his appearance was not the reason behind his gained epithet. But rather his gruesome methods of dealing with the cops. Thatch was a master swordsman; he was a sword for hire, an Assassin that guaranteed his client’s target would be eliminated by sunrise unless otherwise specified. And though his skills were not a recommended method of self defense against bullets and the likes, Thatch made it work. He had knives concealed throughout his person, and two swords strapped to his back. He could disarm an enemy in a matter of seconds and that was when he would strike.

Thatch _shredded_ his opponents, and when he was in one of his most eccentric moods he was prone to go above and beyond his norms and leave an unrecognizable mess behind. And to add to the mayhem of his dubbed name, Thatch was not above restraining himself against civilians, particularly those that spoke negatively about his love.

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

 Izo had come to love two things in her short life. The first and foremost, was the only person she valued above her own life. And the second were the treasures of the world, mainly precious jewels and metals.

Izo was undeniably beautiful, truly deserving of the title she was given. She was beautiful beyond measure, but that in no way dampered her need to cause trouble. Izo admitted she loved the finer things in life.

She had been brought up as the only daughter of a powerful man in the underworld, and the man loved to spoil his little girl. He gave her everything she asked for, the best clothes, finest jewelry, most wonderful shoes and weaponry.

Izo was just as deadly as she was beautiful. From an early age of three, as soon as she could walk and talk properly she was taught the way of swords, and later guns. By age five she was able to tear apart and reconstruct machine guns blindfolded.

She had an affinity for them, playing with guns, and very soon held the title of marksman; she being able to shoot a target despite the considerable distance.

_Partners in crime_

 Izo loved the riches and Thatch loved the thrill that accompanied their heists.

_Partners in crime_

 To the public, it was unknown exactly when the two came to work as one. However, everyone was aware of the moment when their notoriety went viral. It wasn’t until the two partners were captured on film that their story began to be told on every screen across the world.

_This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_

 Fate brought them together one night when Izo had the barrel of a gun pointed between a man’s eyes. The lad owed her father money, you see; and to owe the man his dues meant that he in turn was in debt to Izo.

“Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t just plant this bullet into your head.” Izo hummed, her index finger curling further on the  trigger.

“Because then I won’t get paid.” A voice spoke up behind her and Izo brandished a second pistol to point it at the man that now occupied the room, her golden eyes narrowing as she switched her attention between the two men.

“I see I forgot one, no matter. You shoulda taken the day off dear, it seems that your employer has nothing left to his name, not even his own life.” Izo smirked, and to her slight surprise, so did the newcomer.

“Is that so? Anyway, his life does not pertain solely to you, dollface. You see, his life belongs _a bit more_ to me, so I’m gonna have to ask you to step aside and let me do my job.” The man rumbled as he took a step forward in her direction.

Izo _tsked_ and shot off a warning bullet that would have normally amputated a toe or two on someone that wasn’t as light on his feet as her visitor.

“O’ho, you’re quite a shot, little lady. So it was you who took out the other trash, eh? And though I admire the work, I can’t say I’m pleased about it. Taking out the personnel is 20% of my pay, so you’ve already cost me quite a penny. Now, whaddya say, hand the soiled man over and I won’t add ya to the casualties.” The way he spoke immediately changed Izo’s opinion of him. She had thought him as nothing more than another bodyguard hired to save the kingpin from threats like herself. But it seemed that this man was not a guard, but rather another person after his head.

Izo laughed. “You must have me mistaken with someone else, _sir._ I did not travel all the way out here to be denied what is mine, you cannot just waltz in here and claim him as yours when I clearly got to him first. It’s first-come first-serve here, darling.” Izo said, and in the same moment pulled the trigger.

_I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_

_Everybody freeze, nobody move!”_ Every time that command was given, all eyes fell on them. Thatch and Izo needed no further introductions when the two strode to the middle of the room, guns raised and poised at the patrons in the luxurious bank.

Most people gasped and some even yelped in surprise as Izo’s gun fired a projectile at a glowering security guard. _“_ And don't you press that button now, we don’t need any unwanted guests showing up. Things would only get unpleasant here.”

The guard said nothing, though his eyes projected his anger well enough. Izo made sure to keep an eye on him as she directed him to the corner of the room, instructing a citizen to bind his hands with a ziptie she provided.

_Put the money in the bag or we will shoot. Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,”_ Thatch advised signaling the woman behind the counter to do as he said while Izo held the barrel of her bedazzled gun against the temple of an elderly woman for leverage.

_Our paper faces flood the streets,_

With notoriety, there came infamy. And a rather hefty price with that same infamy. Any information that could be given about the two lovers was paid in gold. So it was no surprise when some of her own people and those against her father turned from Izo.

It was tedious to say the least, but in the end loyalty only mattered from one person. And that was Thatch.

“Tch, you’d think they would get their facts straight on this.” Izo grumbled as she glared holes into the wanted poster. “I am most certainly not a male.”

“Don’t pay attention to that buttercup, what do those shitheads know anyway?” Thatch soothed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

“They let their ignorance blind them, but you have to admit, the shot they got of you is really something.” Thatch murmured looking over the picture she held between her hands.

Izo snickered, “I suppose you’re right. Though I have to admit, I like your poster better.”

Thatch joined in on her laughter as he spun her around and caught her lips in a kiss. Quieting her protests and quelling her annoyance with the world. That world no longer existed to them, for they were together and that was more than either of them could ask for.

  _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire_

 Thatch and Izo knew what they had signed up for when they started to operate outside of the shadows. Her knowledge and his experience had taught them long ago that remaining behind the scenes and conducting their activities under the cover of night and silence would guarantee a longer reign.

But they discarded all they knew, every rule that has been set before them since they could remember and they were free. 

_'cause..._

Together they did what they wanted, the pillaged and roamed, they killed and they stole. Nothing could stop the lovers.

_You'll never take us alive_

_We swore that death will do us part_

From East Blue, to North Blue, South and West. Thatch and Izo were unstoppable, and as time went, the Marines grew more and more frustrated. They were forced to ally with other criminals, bringing in the clowns and the vigilantes to their cause, because neither Beauty nor the Beast knew the meaning of restraint.

Criminals were not exempt from their hits, drug houses and cartel warehouses were assaulted just as often as government owned facilities and citizen ran establishments.

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

In and out they went, raiding one place to the next. This was their norm for the better part of a year, making new enemies and infuriating the ones they had gained. Battles were lost and won, it wasn’t often, but at times they did fall back, either because they were outnumbered or outgunned. Twice or thrice they were wounded, a bullet to the shoulder and a knife to the gut, not counting a few broken bones for Thatch who decided he would brawl with someone who brandished studded brass knuckles.

_You'll never take us alive_  
_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

Within that year however, the two came to collect a variety of treasures and all sorts of currency, from those used in the Red Line, to those in New World. Precious artifacts were taken and either discarded, sold, or kept at their discretion.

_Partners in crime_

They stole money, drugs, cloths, works of art, furniture, cars; you name it. If it caught either of their fancy, you could bet your ass that it would be in their posession by the end of the day. In fact, not even people were spared from their crime spree. For one day, they even stole a human being. 

Thatch and Izo kidnapped a minister.

_Partners in crime_

“Do you, Thatch, take this beautiful woman, Izo; to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times,” the man gulped staring nervously at the bejeweled gun that was pointed at him. “A-and woe, for richer or poor keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

Thatch took his eyes off of the minister for a second to meet Izo’s warm, honey gold eyes saying the traditional words. “I do.”

The priest cleared his throat anxiously and with the same shaky breath asked the same of Izo. “And do you, Izo, take Thatch to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. To love, honor, and cherish, in good times and woe, for richer or poor, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

Izo’s smile was brilliant as she said her part. “I do.”

“Then, by the authority vested in me by the Grand Line Order, I now pronounce you man and wife…” he hesitated for a single moment before continuing. “And what the gods hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder.”

The bride and groom shared their first kiss as a married couple the next moment, and pulled the trigger together as one.

_(Oh, just try and catch us!)_

That same night Izo and Thatch celebrated in the grandest way, they held up the Baratie, a renowned restaurant famous for its delicious food. They ate like royalty, they drank the finest wines and even made it out with take-out before the sirens arrived. After that, the duo carried their madness to the shopping centers, hitting one establishment after another.

By the break of dawn, Izo had acquired a few dozen shoes, had her arms adorned with the most beautiful of gems and accessories, while they both wore clothes made for the finest of the city.

“Have you heard my love,” Izo asked as she rested her head against Thatch’s chest, listening closely to the steady beat of her beloved's heart. “Pink diamonds are set to be delivered to Dressrosa in the following weeks.”

“Pink diamonds.” Thatch echoed and Izo didn't need to look up to see the smirk that lifted the corner of his curvy lips.

“So say those within father’s circle, it seems that the kingpin there has a taste for anything pink, and as such, is having these little delicacies imported from Amazon Lily specially for himself.” Izo informed.

“And I take it this man isn't keen on sharing?” Thatch mused. To which Izo snorted. “Not one bit, but who said he had a choice?”

_Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_ _  
_ Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight. 

And just as Rakuyou had said, the diamonds were in fact delivered to the city of Dressrosa.

The operation was performed under the protective veil of the night. Seemingly inconspicuous men passed along a small book sized box as the pair trailed them a few steps behind.

It wasn't until the last owner of the box reached a lone run down store that they struck. Izo and Thatch stepped into the abandoned store and scanned their surroundings. It seemed that their friend could scurry faster than he had lead on. But they simply shrugged that off and strode further into the store.

Little did they know, the entire thing was a set up.

It wasn't until they were halfway into the store when it happened. A loud wail pierced their ears just as a flash bomb went off and illuminated the store in its disorienting flashes of silver and black.

Instinctively, Thatch and Izo rose their hands to shield their eyes, losing their window of opportunity to disable one of the two inconveniences.

A heartbeat later, the first shot rang loud as a snake’s sullen hiss, and narrowly missed Thatch's eye, grazing his ear in its wake.

Thatch cursed as he and Izo ducked to the ground, taking cover behind some dust coated crates. A second shot was fired and struck one of the wooden crates, though Thatch felt this one rather than heard it due to the constant wailing in the background.

Izo responded with a fire of her own, glancing over their shelter and firing a few shots before slinking back with a frown. Thatch followed suit, though his target was the blaring speaker hidden in the room. It took a few miss and hits, but soon enough, the siren was gone.

‘ _Where we gonna go?’_ The thought ran through Thatch’s mind as he looked over the crate and at their surroundings, or what he could see of them in between the intervals of black and white.

_He's got us pinned!’_ Thatch hated to admit it, but it was true. They had been lured there for a reason and he was not liking the turn of events. But no matter, all they had to do was off the guy and escape into the night.

It seemed Izo’s mind was along the same lines, for in the next moment, she smiled and the dull thumping sound of the dropping of a sack was heard. Or rather not a sack, but a body.

Izo reloaded her gun and after a second stood, the barrel of her bejeweled pistol circled the room, and once deeming it safe, she stalked over to the dead cronie. Thatch followed with the same caution as he whistled lowly. “Bullseye, babe.”

Izo grinned in triumph, and overlooked the growing puddle at their feet oozing out from between the man’s eyes in favor of the box. “Shall we see what's behind curtain number one?”

Thatch looked on with both amusement and worry as Izo took a hold of the small box and flipped the lid open only to frown. “Well, that isn't a pink diamond.”

“No.” He agreed and jerked his head to the dead man. “ _Baby, I'm a little scared,_ this has trap written all over it.”

Izo bit her lip as she looked over the single Joker playing card inside the box. “We were played like fools, that's a given, but the night is still young. _Now, don't you quit,_ darling, let's make up for lost time.” Izo encouraged and lead them out of the small store, still on alert for any of the dead man's friends lurking about in the cover of the strobing lights.

The duo stepped outside in a matter of minutes and paused. An unsettling feeling washed over both Thatch and Izo and the pair knew deep in their souls that there was something amiss.

“Thatch…” Izo warned as a very distinct melody trickled into the night air.

“Yeah, _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in.”_ Thatch confirmed, while checking his revolver and the remaining bullets, cursing at his understocked arsenal.

“They're closing in, but we still have a head start on them.” Izo added and adjusted her holster. Thatch didn't argue and nodded solemnly.

_Our paper faces flood the streets,_  
_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._

However, before they could get far, the sound of rustling had the lovers raising their weapons once more as they came to realize one thing.

They had become surrounded.

_You'll never take us alive_  

“Fuffuffuffuffu, did you honestly think that I would allow a couple of second rate thieves steal so freely from me?” A deep voice asked as a tall man stepped out of the shadows, his face pulled up in an unsettling grin.

“You say that like it’s hard to steal from you.” Thatch countered as he counted the guys that were between them and escape. Ten. They’ve definitely had worse odds than that.

“How many times have we raided your Smile dumps and made off with a month’s profit?” He continued to smile in that aloof manner of his while his hand seemingly waved at the blonde dismissively.

However, hidden in that innocent wave, Thatch fired two of the eight throwing knives that he carried out that night and managed to down two lackeys before the third knife was shot out of his hand.

The pink feathered man cackled and leveled the gun at Thatch’s chest. “And I see the fabled rumors are true, Beast. So what about you? Are you just a pretty face?”

Izo, who had been quiet for the most part, only smiled.

_We swore that death will do us part_

“I’ll let you be the judge of that. One.” A shot rang out. “Two.” Two more men joined the body count for the night. ”Three.” Izo counted as her bullet collided with one another man had just fired at Thatch and sent it off course.

“Don’t get too cocky now,” He warned, and Izo counted the remaining men.

“Six left, how many more knives do you have?” She asked under her breath instead.

“Five. Plus a full barrel, and the twins.” Thatch answered, “And you?”

“Three more bullets.” Izo answered and cocked her head gauging the sound of the sirens. “I say we have about two minutes as well.”

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
_You'll never take us alive_

“Better make this quick then.” Thatch grinned and handed her his loaded gun and charged at the man before him, letting Izo handle the remaining five henchmen.

“Fuffuffuffuffu. Don’t think it’ll be that easy!” The man roared and rose his gun. Thatch was prepared when one of the man’s followers standing close to him moved in to protect his boss, but that had little effect. Thatch cut him down without too much effort, leaving only five left in their way.

Izo too, was quick to dispose of one of the remaining men, gunfire came at her and a few nicked at her clothing and exposed skin. But not even they were as skilled as she was with firearms. Weaving and shooting, Izo was able to disarm the men as well as shoot at their vitals. She went in with 11 bullets, shot five and gained a half loaded gun along with a wounded shoulder.

Her bullet count was back up to 10.

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,_  

Izo rounded to see how Thatch was fairing and was met with a sight she had not thought she would see. Thatch was actually being pushed back by the taller man. Izo frowned as she rose one of the confiscated guns and aimed for his head.

_Partners in crime_

Izo fired one bullet and to her utter disbelief, it never made it to her target, instead it was split in half and dropped down to the floor, useless.

_Partners in crime_

The man laughed just as Izo fired another set of rounds and Thatch swung his blade only to be met with an opposing force that sent a shower of sparks onto him.

And that was when Izo saw them. The strings that were interlaced around the man.

It seemed that the rumors about this odd individual were true as well; he did use reinforced piano strings.

Izo was down to six bullets, and bleeding profusely from the wound of her shoulder. Thatch was unable to reach his target, his twin blades unable to cut faster than the other’s strings could be produced. And the five knives he had left had long ago been slapped away.

Things were looking rather grim, their time was up.

_  
_ _([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down!_

It was only then that the kingpin moved back and joined the line of patrol cars that Izo knew without a doubt that he had been the mastermind behind the operation.

Thatch joined her and only then did Izo see how badly he had fared against the Shichibukai. He had some pretty deep cuts, some of them even exposing bones and muscles alike.

Izo’s anger flared, just as his did when he saw the wounded shoulder she sported. Thatch bent down to pick up a discarded gun, cocked it and fired.

_Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)_  
  
_The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_ _  
_ A morbid painting on display, 

Six bullets in her hands, and five max in his. Eleven bullets were fired at the blockade of men in white and blue. Eleven men were painted in red that night, and lost their lives to the Beauty and the Beast.

_This is the night the young love died,_

But they did not go out alone. Thatch and Izo were no match against an assault like that, not when they had been wounded and tired. Not when they had severely underestimated their heist and brought the barest of ammunition.

Their reign ended that night.

Two bodies landed amongst the hail of discarded bullet shells and crimson sea.

Green eyes met fading gold one last time. Izo’s arm felt like lead as she tried to raise it, it seemed like such an impossible task. And yet, she pushed through, red painted fingers grazed the back of his hand for a second.

“...love..y.” His eyes faded.

A single tear rolled down to her temple as her gaze too was consumed by darkness, and she faded from the world.

_Buried at each others side,_

A few strings were pulled and threats were made, but Izo’s family was able to retrieve not only her body but Thatch’s as well. There was no public memorial, they kept it a private affair.

And when they were buried, they were placed in the same casket. Their tombstone marked with nothing more than two lovers embracing upon the tombstone. 

_You never took us alive_  
_We swore that death would do us part_

Their reign ended as abruptly as it had started. And true to their vows, they were together for all eternity; in life, as well as in death.

_So now we haunt you in the dark,_  
_You never took us alive,_  
_We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
_Lovers and partners_  
_Partners in crime_  
_Partners in crime_ _  
Partners in crime_

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this one was so much fun to write and ugh this song, the lyrics are amazing, vocals I’m iffy on, but you can decide that on your own.
> 
> Anyway, day two will be up tomorrow for another song fic! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Thank you for reading!~


End file.
